New Beginnings
by HATBC
Summary: Summary: It’s never the end of an era, it’s always a new beginning. Sorta, kinda, somewhat can be considered a follow up to “Not Everyone Gets to be a Mother”. However, this can also stand on its own.


**New Beginnings **

_Summary: It's never the end of an era, it's always a new beginning. _

_Sorta, kinda, somewhat can be considered a follow up to "Not Everyone Gets to be a Mother". However, this can also stand on its own._

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: The only things I own for this story are the typos and mistakes! _

*** ***

08 September 2012

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, VA

0346 EST

Harm rolled over in bed and reached over to wrap his arms around his wife. His eyes immediately opened when all he came in contact with was the cool bed sheets. Knowing exactly where Mac was, Harm got out of bed to go check on her.

Harm quietly walked down the hall to their daughter's room. It didn't surprise him when he saw that the door was slightly ajar and Mac was sitting in the rocking chair watching the child sleep. The nightlight casted just enough of a glow for Harm to see that Mac had been crying. "Sarah," whispered.

"I'm not ready to let go," she said softly.

"Don't think of it like that, Mac."

"Mirella is growing up so fast. It feels like yesterday when we came home with her."

"Yeah, it does," Harm agreed as he sat down on the window seat.

The room was completely silent as Harm and Mac thought about the last few years.

Regardless of DNA and genes, Mirella was their daughter in every sense of the word. In December of 2009, Harm was TAD to Naples, Italy for 3 months to cover for a female JAG on maternity leave and Mac decided she'd go with him. One night, while they were walking back to their quarters, the two of them happened to come across an orphanage. Both of them knew they shouldn't go in, but they each had an unexplainable feeling that someone in their needed them.

When they entered the old orphanage, the reason they were there became clear. There was a little girl, no older than three years old, sitting on the mat playing with her blocks, and she looked up with the biggest smile on her face when she saw the pair enter the room. Her dark, wavy hair bounced and her blue eyes sparkled as she babbled on and on. She was their miracle. She was why they were there.

They had to go through so much to adopt her. A mass number of legal pages, and hearings, and background checks before the Italian government would even considering letting them adopt Mirella, but they would do it all again if they had to. During the long process, their friends, such as AJ, Francesca, her mother and step-father became and invaluable outlet of information about the Italian government, the culture, and the stance of the country on international adoptions.

For only being in America for a little more than a year and a half, Mirella was adjusting so well to her new life. She became friends with the twins across the street, and was already 'fluent' in English. She had the vocabulary of any other American child her age, and Mac and Harm continued to work with her every day.

Mac's voice startled Harm, "What if we didn't do enough, yet? What if she's terrified at her first day of school?"

"It isn't her first day of school. She went to preschool last year."

"But that was different, Harm. That was for three days a week, for hours a day. This is her first day of kindergarten; she'll be away from us for seven hours. What if the English is too complex for her there?"

Harm shook his head. "You, my friend, have been away from the courtroom much too long. Lawyers don't deal with what ifs."

Mac turned to face him. "No, but moms do, and so do dads," she countered.

"That's certainly true, but you're missing my point."

"And what exactly is your point?"

"My point is, we did everything in our power to ensure that she is well prepared for tomorrow. Mirella has made remarkable progress since she's been here, she's ready for this. The preschool teachers told us she is ready. I know she'll do great. I think you're more worried than she is."

"I probably am. It's my job to worry."

"It's my job to worry about her, too. But we shouldn't have to worry about the first day of school. If Mirella senses that we're worried, she might be more afraid than she is excited. We don't want that, do we?"

"No! Not at all."

"Then here's what I say, Mirella needs her rest and so do we. So, why don't we go back to bed?"

"Okay," Mac agreed reluctantly, "but I'm not ready to let go."

"You're saying this as if it's the end of an era."

"That's what it feels like."

"No, Sarah. It's a new beginning."

"A new beginning," Mac pondered as she stood up. "This is why we make such a great pair. I always see the glass as half empty, and you always see it as half full. We contrast each other well, don't you say?"

"Hm," he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her. "That we do. Now, go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, but I don't know if I can sleep," she said as she exited the room.

Harm silently walked over to Mirella's bed and kneeled down to adjust the covers and give her a kiss.

Mirella squirmed and woke up. "Daddy! Is it time for school?"

"No, not yet, princess. I just came to check on you. Go back to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy." Mirella snuggled up with the blanket and closed her eyes.

"I love you very, very much."

"Love you."

"Good night."

"Good…night."

Harm waited a minute to make sure Mirella was asleep before he left the room.

*** ***

"I thought you would be asleep," Harm said when he entered their room and saw Mac was reading her book.

She shrugged. "I couldn't fall asleep." Mac waited for Harm to get in bed before she turned off the light. "But now that you are here, maybe that will change."

"You were thinking about something. That's why you couldn't sleep."

"What?" she asked. "I was reading."

"No," he smiled. "I know you. I know when you're really reading, and when you try to look like your reading but you're thinking about something."

"Okay," she admitted as she turned over to look at him. "Yes. I was thinking."

"About?" he prompted.

"About how incredibly happy and content I am with my life, how all those wrong turns we took made everything right in the long run. It's pretty amazing."

"It is," Harm agreed. "I've thought of that, too."

"I have everything I ever wanted in life and it's great."

"You sure about that?"

"What?" She asked shocked."Of course I am."

"You always complain about how uncomfortable your shoes are. I seem to recall you telling me once how you wanted comfortable shoes – lots and lots of them."

Even though it was dark, Harm could see her smile. "You remember that conversation."

"Of course I remember. As I recall, it was right around the time you let it slip that you had a tattoo, and you wouldn't tell me where the tattoo was located."

"That's because its location was classified," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Eight years of trying to figure out what it was and where it was torture."

"Sorry?" She offered with a smile; "but now you do have the proper security clearance."

"Yes," he grinned, "I sure do."

"I'm glad you do," Mac yawned.

"Me, too," he agreed softly. "Now, I know you're tired. Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you."

*** ***  
Morning came all too soon for Mac's liking. Like always, her internal clock woke her up promptly at 0600 hours.

She should have listened to Harm when he told her to go to sleep, but she didn't feel like sleeping. Harm fell back asleep quickly, and Mac used that time as an opportunity to REALLY look at him and see just how much he has changed through the years. He was aging very well, she determined. He had only a few more "worry lines" on his forehead and around the corners of his eyes, and his dark black hair now had a hint of gray creeping through. She loved that. Actually, that in itself was an understatement. She loved everything about the man, and she was so incredibly lucky to have met him. Who would have known that her Uncle Matt's crime would lead her to find her soul mate?

Then, when she still couldn't sleep, she studied her own appearance. She looked older, too, was the conclusion she quickly reached. She noticed some fine lines around the corners of her mouth – "smile lines" as Harriet referred to them as. Her hair, as of now, was back to the way it was many years ago. It was short, just above her jaw-bone, and was brown with a hint of red highlights mixed in. It was one of her favorite styles, and she new Harm was crazy about it, too. While continuing her studies, she noticed something that Harm told her about her eyes. Regardless of her desperate for sleep state, she noticed her eyes weren't "tired" as Harm once put it. He said that after her surgery, her eyes always looked sad, tired, but once they "reconciled" that Mother's Day, he said her eyes never looked sad, or tired, they always looked happy and content.

Eventually, sometime during the early morning hours, Mac came to the conclusion that Mother Nature was kind to both of them during the last seventeen years. She was so thankful that. Especially considering all the heartbreak, heartache, stress, danger and turmoil they had found themselves in during that time. She found it amazing that they didn't look older than they were, tired, and worn out all the time.

Mac rolled over from her side to her back. Mirella didn't have to start getting ready until 0700, so she decided to stay in bed for a little bit longer before she had to help Mirella.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Harm said a few minutes later. "Did you ever go to sleep?"

"Good morning to you, too; and yes. I did go to sleep for a few hours."

"Good," Harm said. "Listen. I hear the pitter-patter of little feet," he stated as he got out of bed. "Someone is really excited."

In a matter of seconds, there was a soft knock at the door. "Mommy, you awake?"

"Yes, sweetie. Come on in."

Mirella opened the door and then proceeded to climb up onto her parents' bed. "I'm up!" She exclaimed.

"Why, yes. I can see that," Mac chuckled. "You're up very early today. Why?"

Mirella's eyes grew wide. She was shocked that her mom didn't know. "School's today! The first day!"

Mac played along. "Silly me! I must've forgotten."

"Daddy!" Mirella exclaimed when Harm returned from the master bathroom. "I go to school today!"

"I know! Are you excited?"

"Yep," she giggled. "I get to ride the big _giallo_ school bus!"

"It's a big _yellow_ school bus," he corrected gently.

Mirella frowned. "Oh, that's right. I sorry. I knows that, but I forgots."

"That's okay. You're doing so well with your English as it is. Mommy and I are very proud."

Mirella smiled at the compliment and so did Mac. It was true that a young child's brain was like a sponge and could absorb new information quickly.

"Ella, are you sure you don't want Mommy to drive you to school today?" Mac asked.

"I want to ride the bus, Momma."

"Okay," Mac masked her disappointment. "That's fine."

"You and Daddy are gonna watch, right?"

"Of course, sweetie, I'll be there. But, Daddy has to go to work before the bus gets here."

Mirella didn't say anything.

"But," Harm chimed in. "I will be here in the afternoon when you get off the school bus."

"Okay!"

Mac smiled, amazed at the simplicity of a child's life. "Let's go get ready so Daddy can get ready for work. You know, I bet if you tell him what you want for breakfast he'll make it for you before he leaves."

Mirella quickly knew what she wanted. "Mickey Mouse, peez!"

Harm smiled. "Mickey Mouse pancakes it is."

*** ***

Much too soon for Mac's liking, it was time to wait for the bus outside.

"Okay," she said as she kneeled down to Mirella's level to adjust her backpack. "You have everything you need. Make sure you give the box of tissues to Mrs. Goodman."

"I will."

"I know," just then, the bus could be heard coming down the street.

"Alright, it's time," Mac said. "Good luck! You're going to do great!"

Mirella hugged her mother. "I'm a gonna miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss you, too, baby."

The bus came to a stop in front of the house, and Mac reluctantly let go. "Have a great day! I'll be right here when you get home!" She called as Mirella climbed the steps to the bus. Her little girl was sure growing up fast.

Mirella sat down at her seat and waved to her mother.

Mac placed her hand over her heart. It took every ounce of Marine training she had in her to keep from crying.

The bus driver smiled at Mac. "First time, huh?" She asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, it is. That obvious, huh?"

"Don't worry, mom, everything will be okay." The driver said.

"I don't doubt that."

"I know. You're like I was. You just don't want to believe that your little girl isn't so little any more."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "That's it."

"It's just a new beginning."

Mac smiled. "That's what my husband said!"

"He's a smart man, I can tell."

"Yes, a very smart man," Mac agreed.

"We'll see you around 2:30."

"I'll be here."

And with that, the driver shut the door and continued on her way.

*** ***

The hours seemed to crawl by slowly while Mac waited for Harm and Mirella to come home. The house seemed so empty, and Mac didn't even want to think about what it would be like when Mirella went off to collage. It was moments like this when she wondered if she should go back to work. She'd been keeping her law license up-to-date, and it seemed kind of silly for it to just sit there. Although, if she didn't go into law, there were a few other things she would like to pursue.

She sighed, and against her better judgment, snatched another sugar cookie from the platter of cookies she baked that afternoon. "Oh, well," she shrugged, "I'll double my run for tomorrow."

Mac picked her newest Jodi Picoult novel off of the counter, and decided to wait outside. When she stepped on to the front porch, she saw their maroon Ford Edge coming down the street. She remembered when Harm came home with that SUV, she was furious! The plan was for him to come home with a Fusion like she had, or an Escape, but instead, he came home with the Edge. At first, she hated it. But slowly, it began to grow on her, and now she could admit that Harm made a good choice.

"What happened?" She asked when he stepped out of the car. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. I thought you weren't going to make it."

Harm met Mac halfway up the walkway to the porch and kissed her. "Court ran longer than I thought it would, but I'm here. I never…"

"…make a promise you can't keep," Mac finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Mirella should be here in about three minutes and fifty-four seconds. For once in your life you're early," she winked.

"It's been how many years, and that internal clock never fails to amaze me."

"Haha," she chuckled, "I'm glad."

The school bus driver smiled when she saw Mirella Rabb's parents at the end of the driveway waiting. She didn't know that Mr. Rabb was in the Navy, he was a Captain, she noticed when she was close enough to see the bars on his uniform and cover. She grew up a Navy brat, and currently had a son in the Army, she had nothing but the utmost respect for men and women in the military, and it always made her feel good inside when she saw a military man and their child. It reminded her of the when she was a child and the precious, rare occasions when her dad wasn't deployed.

"That's my mommy and daddy!" Mirella exclaimed when she caught sight of her parents.

The bus driver chuckled. "I see. I'm sure they are very happy you're home."

"Me, too! I loved school, but I miss them. I can't wait to tell them about today!"

"And I'm sure they can't wait to hear about it! You are a pleasure to have on my bus. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Bye, Lori!" She called as she climbed down the steps.

Lori waved to Harm and Mac and then continued on her route.

"I loved school!" Mirella exclaimed as she ran up the drive way. "It was so much fun! I wanna be a teacher when I get grown up! OH! Look what I made," she rambled on as she opened her backpack. "I drew this in art! I made two! One for Mommy and one for Daddy!"

"This is beautiful!" Mac exclaimed. "I'm hanging mine up in the kitchen."

"I love mine, too, Mirella; I'm going to hang it up in my office so everyone can see it."

"Cool!"

*** ***

"Hi, Momma!" Mirella exclaimed later that night when Mac entered her room.

"Hey, there. Are you all ready for bed?" Mac asked after noting Mirella already had her pajamas on.

"Yep!"

"You brushed your teeth, right?"

"Yep. See," she grinned.

"Good." Mac opened the dresser drawer and put some clothes away. "It's Daddy's turn to read your story tonight, and he's finishing some papers for work, so he'll be here in a few minutes. I just wanted to say "night" now before I go take a shower." She walked over to the bed and adjusted the blankets. "Good night, sweetie. I love you ."

Mirella sat up and hugged her mother. "I love you lots and lots! I love Daddy, too. I'm glad you founds me. I don't `member much about my "real" _madre and padre_. I was real little when they died. I like living here!"

"Oh," Mac sighed. "Harm and I love you so much! We're glad to have you here and it's really nice to hear you say that." Mac let go slowly. "I'm glad you feel that way," she blinked back a few tears. This was still a very emotional journey for her. It's hard hearing a doctor say she'd never have kids of her own, to having an adopted daughter who she loved as much as life itself and to hear her daughter say she loves her, it was enough to bring her to tears.

"Here," Mac picked up a coloring book and box of crayons from the nightstand. "Why don't you color this while you wait for Daddy?"

"Okays. Night, Momma."

"Good night, sweetie."

Mac stepped out of the room and smiled. Life was good. She looked up and mouthed a quick thank- you to the man upstairs for blessing her with this wonderful life and all the "terrible" things which she now considered a blessing in disguise. She was now one of those people who believed everything happened for a reason. Think about it, if she had done one thing differently somewhere along the line, she might not be standing where she was at this given moment figuratively and literally.

She smiled to herself again. Life wasn't good, it was fantastic!


End file.
